Hold That Tiger
Regular Prisoners * Colonel Hogan - Bob Crane * Corporal Louis LeBeau - Robert Clary * Corporal Peter Newkirk - Richard Dawson * Sergeant James Kinchloe - Ivan Dixon * Sergeant Andrew Carter - Larry Hovis Camp Personnel * Kommandant Wilhelm Klink - Werner Klemperer * Sergeant Hans Schultz - John Banner Semi-Regulars * Fraulein Helga - Cynthia Lynn * Corporal Langenscheidt - Jon Cedar Guest Stars * Tiger Lily - Arlene Martel * General Hofstader - Henry Rico Cattani Synopsis Colonel Klink boasts to Hogan and his men during a roll call that Germany is developing some new and powerful weapons, including the new Tiger Tank, which he claims will help to shorten the war, leading to a German victory. This boast leads Hogan and his men to come up with an elaborate scheme so that they can get their hands upon one of the Tigers, from which they would make blueprints that they would then send to London. Eventually, Hogan comes up with a plan. One of the prisoners is soon discovered missing by Schultz during another roll call. As he reports this to Klink, one of the new Tigers arrives at Stalag 13, driven by a German officer claiming that he had come to help put down the prisoner revolt. The officer is actually Newkirk in disguise. While the prison guards start looking for the escape prisoner, who was Newkirk, Newkirk drives the tank into one of the barracks, the rec hall, where it is then quickly dismantled by the prisoners, blueprints of the tank's parts are made, and then the tank is put back together, all under Klink's nose. Meantime, LeBeau appears with Tiger, a female French resistance fighter who would be the agent taking the completed blueprints out of the camp. In spite of Hogan's reluctance, Tiger is fitted for a uniform, within which are sown the tank blueprints and she is soon standing with the prisoners for yet another roll call. During this roll call, an angry German general arrives at the stalag, asking for the whereabouts of the now missing tank. As the general and Klink argues, the tank burst out of the rec hall, causing general chaos within the camp. During the confusion, which includes the tank leaving through the front gate, Tiger escapes with the plans. Later, when Klink asks Hogan what had just happened, he informs Klink that it was all a Gestapo plot to blemish his record because they were jealous of him. Klink believes Hogan's explanation. Story Notes * This is the third completed episode of the series, but the second episode to be shown on television. * This is the first episode in color. * Colonel Hogan's airman cap atop of Colonel Klink's spiked helmet is shown with the end credits for the first time. * This is the first time the term, Stalag 13, is used in the series. * This is Corporal Langenscheidt's first appearance in the series. * This is Tiger's first appearance in the series. * This is Carter's first appearance as a sergeant. * During this episode, Klink comes out of his office and salutes. This clip is (re)used in the opening montage/credits throughout the rest of the series. * As Larry Hovis (Carter) has just joined the series, they do not have any footage of him yet so they film him working the antenna for the radio as his name comes up during the credits opening montage. It runs right after the footage credits of Ivan Dixon (Kinch) - always the radio man - also running the radio. This lasts until episode 4 when they switch over to the 'Carter mixing chemicals' as his footage credits. Quotes * Newkirk: Steal a German tank? * Hogan: We'll give it back. After we take it apart and make blueprints of it. --------------- A disguised Newkirk pops his head out of a Tiger tank, which had just arrived at the stalag. * Newkirk: Where are the rebel prisoners? --------------- After a still disguised Newkirk has driven the Tiger tank into the rec hall, and as the prisoners start to dismantle it. * Newkirk: All I wanted was an oil change. --------------- After Tiger's arrival at the camp, as Hogan continues to object to her being the one taking the blueprints to London. Tiger's repost: * Tiger: The worst you can get is a week in solitary confinement. The worst I can get is shot! --------------- A German general arrives at the camp looking for the now missing Tiger tank, while not seeing a prisoner revolt which was the reason that the tank had been sent to Stalag 13 in the first place. The general looks at Klink. * Hofstader: Where is my tank? I sent a tank to put down a prison riot. I see no riot, I see no tank. All I see is a Colonel who is about to become a Corporal! --------------- As Tiger and Hogan embrace and kiss just before she leaves the stalag during the confusion caused by the escaping Tiger tank, Schultz steps in front of them. * Schultz: Kissing prisoners is verbotten! Bloopers External links * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * TV.com Television stories Category:Season One